


To Sleep

by DarlingImBroken



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Basically Jon not taking care of himself, M/M, Mild Sleep Deprivation, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImBroken/pseuds/DarlingImBroken
Summary: Jon decides that since he isn't human anymore, he doesn't need to take care of himself. Martin disagrees.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm projecting onto Jon just a little bit but its fine <3  
> If you like this, feel free to come say hi on tumblr @ hiimcanadia!

Jon paced back and forth across the living room floor. No lights were on, but he figured he knew the layout enough by now to not trip over the furniture. If not, he could always let himself _know._ He couldn’t turn the lights on, though. It was nearly 2 in the morning, and Martin deserved to sleep peacefully.

He felt their cat brush against his leg and decided to pick her up. It was comforting to feel her cuddle against him, but more importantly, he now knew he wasn’t going to trip over her. That would certainly wake Martin.

He tried to find a train of thought to focus on, but everything slipped away too quickly. It was scary for a while, something about how familiar it was, but the feeling was gone before he could pin down why. He needed to read a statement, probably, but he couldn’t do anything about it this late at night.

He figures he had been walking around for about an hour when he heard the door creak open and footsteps slowly coming down the hall.

He turned toward them. He knew Martin couldn’t actually see him clearly, it was far too dark, but it still felt polite.

“Jon? It’s the middle of the night, love, you need to sleep.”

“No, I don’t.”

Martin sighed. Jon couldn’t quite make out his face, but he didn’t need to. He’d seen the look before, somewhere between exhaustion and worry. He set the cat back down, preparing for Martin to argue with him about how he _really did need to sleep_ because he was _still human_ and _I’m just worried about you, Jon._

But he didn’t. Martin had learned long ago that those arguments didn’t go anywhere. Nothing he said could get Jon to believe him, not on nights like this at least.

Instead, he fumbled blindly toward Jon, who went to meet him halfway, craving the feeling of strong arms wrapping around him. Keeping him safe.

“Okay. _I_ need to sleep, and it would make me very happy if you would at least lay with me.”

Jon felt a pant of guilt. He knew Martin didn’t like sleeping alone, and he’d come out here anyway. It’s not like he was even doing anything, he could’ve zoned out and thought about nothing right there in bed. And Martin was so comforting and warm.

“Alright. I can do that.”

“Thank you. I love you, Jon.”

“I love you too, Martin.”

Martin lead Jon back to their room, pulling him close as soon as they hit the bed. Jon buried his head in Martin’s chest and let him run his fingers through his hair.

It wouldn’t last long, he figured, Martin would fall asleep eventually, and he'd be left alone in the dark again. But it felt nice, so he was going to let himself enjoy it while he could.

Jon woke up the next morning to see Martin smiling down at him. The warm light of the sunrise made his eyes seem to glow.

“Morning, love. I was thinking of making us French toast.”

_I don’t need to eat_ , Jon thought. But he nodded at Martin anyway. He didn’t _need_ to eat, but homemade breakfast from his boyfriend was sure to make him happy. And he didn’t _need_ to sleep, but he figured he might try again that night, even if just to make Martin smile.


End file.
